L'Origine Du Fer
by Blue Nagami
Summary: Parce que tout le monde a un passé, qu'il soit triste ou heureux. Et il mérite d'être raconté. (Et aussi parce que dans le manga ils ont sûrement décidé de le montrer au tout dernier moment!)


**Coucou! :3**

**Je tiens juste à signaler que Fairy Tail, ses personnages et son univers, appartient à Hiro Mashima!**  
**Et puis à dire aussi que ça fait un moment que j'était pas venu poster par ici... Parce que oui... quelques problèmes... pas le temps... ou juste la flemme...**

**Bref, je reviens avec un "petit" OS que j'avais imaginé depuis un bout de temps. Parce que bon, on peut bien voir Lucy réussir à se sortir de chaque situation désespéré alors que tout le reste de la guilde se fait engloutir par un cube géant (Oui, j'aime pas Lucy -Non, pas tapé!), mais le passé des Dragons Slayer, bah que dalle, quoi... Alors, bon, j'aime bien Gajeel -et puis j'avais trouvé un fanart trop adorable de lui en enfant- alors j'ai voulu écrire son passé, voilà...**

**Et bon, en réalité, il est très long, cet OS, je pense que les guillemets vous l'ont fait comprendre. Sérieusement, tellement long, que lorsque j'avais fini d'écrire l'épilogue j'étais en mode "Quoi! Déjà 2000 mots, ça va pas le faire, je vais devoir faire plusieurs chapitres! Noooon! J'arriverai jamais à la finir comme ça!" Bref, un vrai stress... Et, en plus de ça j'ai mis un bout de temps à l'écrire, vraiment... un grand bout de temps (En fait, il est peut-être pas si long que ça... A vous de voir...)**

**Ah, au fait, l'histoire se passe à peu près sur 4 ans, donc elle commence quand Gajeel a à peu près 8 ans, et finit quand il en a 12.**

**Enfin, bref, ces notes vont finir par être plus grande que le texte lui-même... Haha...**  
**Bref, je vais vous laisser lire... Bonne lecture!**

* * *

L'animal s'enfonça dans le village maintenant réduit en cendres. L'air y était étouffant avec toute cette fumée noire encore présente mais il n'y prêta pas attention et continua d'avancer. Pour quelles raisons? Juste admirer le massacre qui s'était produit ici peut-être. En réalité, il n'y avait plus rien à voir; les survivants avaient réussi à s'enfuir et l'horizon laissait maintenant place à des décombres noircis et fumants.

Plus aucune vie...

Il entendit une respiration au loin. Certainement un animal qui s'était caché durant l'incendie, n'est-ce pas? Non... C'était faible... mourant... Il se dirigea finalement vers la source de cette respiration pour se retrouver devant des ruines... Encore... Mais, cette fois-ci, il fut surpris de voir un humain, un enfant plutôt, se faire écraser par des pierres tombées des habitations. Il était inconscient pour l'instant et son visage souffrant montrait bien à quel point il ne supportait plus la charge sur ses épaules.

C'était sûrement la dernière chose en vie ici... Et, elle avait été abandonné par ses congénères. L'animal se détourna pour continuer sa route sans se soucier plus que ça de l'enfant agonisant. Vu son état il ne tarderait pas à mourir, à quoi bon l'aider? Et puis, pour rien au monde il ne se salirait les pattes pour aider un humain.

Il fit un pas... Il avait vraiment l'air mal-en-point... Un deuxième... Une plainte s'éleva dans l'air... Puis un troisième... Cette fois, c'est une quinte de toux qui se fit entendre...

Sale gosse!

Il devait vraiment prendre la responsabilité de soigner ce gamin?

* * *

Gajeel ouvrit lentement les yeux avant de les refermer aussitôt. Trop de lumière! Il resta un instant comme ça, à essayer d'échapper au rayon du soleil avant de se rendre compte d'une chose... Ne devait-il pas être mort? Avant de tomber dans l'inconscience il avait été certain que plus rien ne pouvait le garder en vie... Toute cette douleur... Il aurait vraiment dû mourir, non? Apparemment non, ou bien l'était-il et il ne s'en rendait pas encore compte.

Finalement, il se décida à se relever pour observer où il était et si, oui ou non, il était bien vivant. Une douleur se fit sentir dans tout son corps quand il s'assit sur ce qui semblait être un lit, il remarqua alors que des bandages le recouvrant presque entièrement. On l'avait soigné? Ou plutôt, qui l'avait soigné?

Il observa les alentours à la recherche d'une quelconque personne ayant pu lui venir en aide... D'ailleurs il se demanda un instant qui aurait bien pu vivre dans un endroit pareil, une grotte, parce que c'était bien là où il s'était retrouvé. Il dut cependant reconnaître que l'endroit était beau, peut-être. Les murs semblaient recouverts de quelque chose qui scintillait à cause des reflets de la lumière filtrant par des petits passages au plafond. Pas de l'or, mais peut-être du fer ou de l'acier. Il voyait aussi des passages ici et là, comme un terrier pensa-t-il.

Le garçon aux cheveux ébène se leva faisant fi de la douleur beaucoup moins présente qu'avant d'arriver ici. Le sol était glacial sous ses pieds nus, d'ailleurs l'air, tout simplement, y était froid, en même temps, il n'était que peu vêtu, un simple bas, le reste de son corps étant recouvert de bandages qui ne lui permettaient pas vraiment de se réchauffer. C'était dans ses moments, qu'il se réjouissait d'avoir une crinière assez longue -ses cheveux hirsutes descendaient jusqu'aux épaules et lui recouvraient quelque peu les yeux- pour ne pas avoir trop froid à la tête.

Il regarda les différents passages devant lui... Que devait-il faire? Attendre que la personne l'ayant soigné revienne ou partir d'ici? Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre à sa question qu'une voix rauque et puissante se fit entendre.

"**Je vois que tu es réveillé.**"

Gajeel se détourna pour voir qui avait parler. Aussitôt, il écarquilla les yeux, reculant d'un pas. Il n'en revenait pas! un dragon immense venait d'entrer dans la pièce et se tenait juste devant lui! La peur le prit soudainement, il ne devait pas rester ici, sinon qu'allait-il lui faire? Le manger?

Mais, il se figea à nouveau quand il entendit l'animal reprendre la parole. Parce qu'il savait parler en plus!

"**Est-ce que tu vas mieux?**"

Le garçon réfléchit à toute vitesse, bien que ses réflexions ne soient pas cohérentes dans l'instant présent. Un dragon venait quand même de lui parler! Finalement, au bout de quelques secondes à se demander ce qu'il devait faire, et pourquoi la bête lui demandait ça, il en vint à la conclusion que c'était lui qui l'avait soigné... Il se résout enfin à lui répondre.

"**Je... Ouai... Ça va maintenant.**"

"**Très bien, alors tu peux t'en aller.**" lui répondit-il en se détournant.

Gajeel sursauta, il le laissait partir comme ça? Quelle chance! Il n'allait pas le dévorer. Mais, quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit; où étaient partis les autres? Peut-être que le dragon savait, mais s'il lui demandait et que, finalement, il le mange quand même? Il chassa cette idée de son esprit, il fallait bien qu'il sache où il va et de toute façon, il n'avait rien à perdre.

"**Euh... Monsieur?**"

L'animal le regarda dans un soupir las, lui accordant la parole.

"**Je sais pas où aller**" murmura l'enfant en baissant le regard.

Metalicana -parce que c'était bien lui- leva les yeux au ciel. Bah, tiens, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui dire maintenant? Le petit voulait retrouver les autres survivants, et s'ils savaient où ils étaient il lui aurait bien dit. Mais, après tout, il pouvait bien lui donner n'importe quelle destination il irait certainement à l'endroit indiqué. Les humains avaient toujours été stupides et celui-ci en plus d'être encore jeune -et naïf probablement- n'avait pas l'air très futé.

"**Va dans la forêt et continue vers le nord, les villageois ont fait un campement là-bas.**"

Gajeel le regarda son regard soudainement rempli de joie. Finalement, il n'était pas aussi méchant qu'il n'en avait l'air, en plus il l'avait soigné, il ne pouvait définitivement pas être quelqu'un de mauvais. Il décida alors de le croire. Il s'avança vers un des passages et lança un "**merci**" auquel l'animal répondit par un grognement ennuyé.

Il mit du temps à sortir de cette grotte, il lui avait semblé être dans un véritable labyrinthe, tout se ressemblait, mais enfin il atteint la sortie donnant sur une clairière. Celle-ci était entourée d'une forêt, la même qui faisait face à son ancien village. Un frisson le secoua, on lui avait toujours dit de ne pas entrer dans la forêt, que des monstres sanguinaires y vivaient. Mais, avait-il vraiment le choix? Et puis, il venait de se "confronter" à un dragon tout de même, ce n'était pas quelque monstre qui allait lui faire peur. Il pénétra alors dans les bois, la peur au ventre.

* * *

Metalicana souffla fortement, voilà quelque chose de fait, il n'était pas près de le revoir, enfin, il l'espérait. Il avait fait sa bonne action de la journée en le soignant, hors de question qu'il l'aide à chercher qui que ce soit, ou pire, de le garder avec lui.

La forêt était remplie de monstre, il le savait... Mais, il s'était forcé à soigner le gamin alors il n'avait pas intérêt de crever. Il soupira... En réalité, c'était presque certain qu'il ne survive pas, mais est-ce que c'était son problème maintenant. Il n'avait qu'à être plus intelligent, qui croirait une personne qui lui avait... sauvé la vie?

Le dragon se trouva stupide, il l'avait aidé pour mieux le faire se tuer, il aurait dû le laisser sous les décombres de son village, ça aurait été plus rapide. Bon, qu'importe, de toute façon, il ne serait bientôt plus de ce monde, qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire?  
Il était un monstre...

Oui, c'était exactement ce qu'il était! Comment aurait-il du réagir? C'était un dragon pas un misérable humain émotif! C'est dans sa nature d'agir ainsi, comment aurait-il pu en être autrement! Même ce gamin avait eu peur de lui, alors il pouvait bien le laisser se faire bouffer par n'importe quelle créature vivant dans cette forêt!

Il avait eu peur de lui! Il avait eu peur... jusqu'à ce qu'il ne l'"aide"...

Foutu mioche! Qu'on ne vienne pas lui dire qu'il était sans cœur!

Le dragon s'élança alors vers la forêt, ne mettant que quelques secondes à sortir de son habitat, il se retrouva rapidement au centre des bois. Le petit n'était pas allé trop loin, il pouvait le sentir, bien malgré lui, il sentait une autre odeur couvrir la sienne. Tch! Il n'avait fallu que quelques minutes au gamin pour qu'il se fasse attaquer par un monstre. Il corut plus rapidement encore vers le garçon, maintenant qu'il y était autant le ramener sauf.

L'odeur se fit plus forte, et il le retrouva enfin, certes dans une mauvaise posture, mais pas blessé, ou du moins pas plus qu'il ne l'était quand il l'avait quitté il y a peu. Des créatures se tenaient en cercle autour de lui, toutes griffes dehors, prêts à l'attaquer. Mais, il n'en fit rien; ils avaient vu Metalicana, et savaient qu'il ne fallait jamais rester sur son chemin. Il ne suffit que d'un grognement de la part du dragon pour qu'ils ne se décident de s'enfuir la queue entre les jambes.

Lâche...

Metalicana s'approcha du petit à terre, il tremblait encore de peur. Il avait vraiment pensé que cette fois-ci il ne pourrait plus s'en sortir. Il observa l'animal s'avancer vers lui.

"**Je suis Metalicana. Quel est ton nom?**"

Il plongea son regard dans le sien tentant de comprendre pourquoi il était venu lui demander ça, mais n'en dit rien, il se contenta de répondre.

"**Gajeel... Redfox**"

"**A partir de maintenant, tu vas rester avec moi**"

Le ton était sans équivoque, ne laissant pas le choix de réponse. Mais Gajeel n'était pas du même avis, il voulait revoir les autres, retrouver ses parents.

"**Non!**"

Le regard du dragon se durcit, bien qu'il n'était déjà pas très doux au départ.

"**Comment?**"

"**Je veux rentrer chez moi!**" s'écria-t-il ne se laissant pas décourager.

"**Chez toi? Ça n'existe plus... Et les survivants doivent déjà être loin, je ne sens plus leur présence. Ils t'ont abandonné ici.**"

Gajeel écarquilla les yeux, ceux-ci se mettant à briller. On l'avait... abandonné? Il laissa s'échapper un sanglot. Le dragon détourna le regard quand des larmes se mirent à dévaler les joues du garçon qui tenta bien que mal de les cacher avec son bras. Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir face à ce genre de situation, il prit néanmoins la parole.

"**Allez, viens, il n'y a plus rien à faire ici.**"

* * *

Metalicana observa Gajeel de loin. Mais à quoi avait-il pensé quand il avait décidé de le gardé avec lui? Il l'avait pourtant toujours dit; ne jamais s'attacher à qui que ce soit. Bien qu'il ne soit pas attaché à lui, mais à la place, il devait supporter cette cohabitation forcée. Argh! Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait l'énerver!En plus de ça, le gamin lui était inutile. Depuis qu'il l'avait récupéré -une semaine tout au plus- il ne lui avait pas parlé et restait dans son coin. Il lui rapportait bien à manger mais pour ce qu'il mangeait justement, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il se décarcassait à aller lui rapporter de quoi se nourrir.

Il dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'il était en pleine dépression et qu'il mettrait bien un certain temps avant d'agir normalement à nouveau, à moins qu'il ne fasse quelque chose... Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire, toutes ces niaiseries de sentiment humain, ce n'était vraiment pas pour lui. Alors, il attendait. Mais, jusqu'à quand?

Il avait continué de le regarder du coin de l'œil jusqu'à qu'il entende un sanglot. C'est à ce moment qu'il éclata. Il en avait assez de ce trop-plein de sentiments. Ça lui tapait sur les nerfs! Avec rage il se plaça devant l'ébène qui émit une plainte d'étonnement à ce retournement de situation.

"**Tu vas arrêter de chialer et enfin te comporter comme un homme! Il serait temps de tourner la page!**"

Gajeel plus surpris qu'apeuré, ouvrit de grands yeux aux paroles du dragon. Pourquoi venait-il lui crier dessus alors que pendant près d'une semaine il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole? Finalement, c'était quelqu'un d'étrange, il ne venait lui parler que pour lui dire qu'il était énervé en clair.

"**Mais...**" tenta-t-il "**Je ne les reverrai plus...**"

"**Et, ce n'est pas en te lamentant qu'ils vont revenir!**"

"**Mais comment alors?**"

"**Premièrement, en arrêtant de pleurer!**"

"**Je ne pleurais pas!**" s'écria le garçon qui commençait lui aussi à perdre patience.

"**Tu ne fais que ça depuis que je t'ai récupéré!**"

"**N'importe quoi!**"

"**Cesse de mentir!**"

"**Toi aussi, tu m'as menti!**"

Metalicana s'arrêta de crier sur Gajeel quand il comprit l'information. Il n'y pouvait rien... S'il lui avait dit ça... Il... Il... Il voulait juste qu'on le laisse en paix, mais... En réalité, c'était horrible... Que pouvait-il bien faire, maintenant? Il aurait vraiment dû laissé le gamin où il l'avait trouvé... Ça aussi, il trouvait ça horrible...

Il prit place à coté de Gajeel en soupirant...

"**Je n'aime pas être entouré, je ne le supporte pas... C'est pour ça que je t'ai menti.**"

Le silence s'installa alors qu'ils restèrent assis l'un à coté de l'autre. Metalicana se surprit à ne pas entendre les sanglots de l'enfant, il pensait pourtant qu'il était un pleurnichard, finalement, peut-être était-il plus fort qu'il n'en avait l'air. Ce fut d'ailleurs celui-ci qui reprit la parole...

"**Je ne comprends pas qu'on puisse vouloir rester seul.**"

"**On s'y habitue.**"

"**On s'habitue aussi à ne pas être seul**"

Le dragon ne répondit pas, il était trop occupé à réfléchir dans l'instant présent. Ce n'était peut-être qu'un gamin, mais il arrivait à lui tenir tête, faiblement, certes, mais bien plus que la plupart des humains qu'il avait rencontré. Et puis, il n'avait pas hésité à entré dans cette forêt alors qu'il savait pertinemment ce qui l'attendait. C'était stupide mais courageux... Peut-être le petit était-il plus intéressant qu'il n'en avait l'air.

"**Est-ce que tu voudrais que je t'enseigne ma magie?**"

* * *

"**Là! Celui-là est tout bleu!**"

Metalicana sentit sentit une veine pulser dangereusement sur son front.

Il y a trois mois de cela quand il lui avait fait sa proposition d'enseignement Gajeel n'avait pas sauté de joie, certes, mais il avait quand même été assez intéressé pour accepter. Ça avait ravi le dragon d'une certaine manière puisqu'il lui fallait une personne pouvant utiliser sa magie pour euhm... certaines choses dans quelques années... Et puis l'enseignement avait toujours été une bonne chose, n'est-ce pas?

Mais, le problème était que... le gamin ne portait aucune attention à ce qu'il lui racontait! Pire! Apparemment, courir après des papillons semblait plus intéressant que ses cours!

"**Wahou! Et celui-là est...**"

"**Est-ce que tu vas enfin te concentrer?!**" hurla-t-il à bout de nerfs.

L'ébène s'arrêta dans sa course avant de lancer un regard ennuyé au dragon. Ce qui eut pour effet de l'énerver un peu plus, mais il se contint tant bien que mal.

"**Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as accepté d'apprendre à utiliser la magie si tu n'écoutes même pas ce que je te dis?**"

Il haussa les épaules, et à nouveau son "maître" dut se retenir.

"**Je pensais que ce serait marrant mais on a même pas fait de la vraie magie...**"

Metalicana serra les dents. Il était un abruti fini. Pensait-il vraiment que l'on pouvait se servir de pouvoir en claquant des doigts, sans même une explication?

"**Mais, il faut bien que je te dise comment ça fonctionne...**"

"**J'vois pas l'intérêt.**"

Et, il se détourna avant de commencer à courir après un oiseau qui s'était posé non loin dans la clairière. Parce qu'il pensait que courser ces bestioles avait plus d'intérêt peut-être?

Cette fois-ci, il perdit patience pour de bon! Dans un rugissement rauque et puissant il laissa un souffle gris se projeter à toute vitesse vers la forêt, ne passant qu'à quelques centimètres de Gajeel. Ceux-dernier se figea de surprise en voyant la trajectoire du rayon; tous les arbres avaient été rasés après son passage.

"**Alors, le gamin...**"

Le dit gamin se tourna vers lui, le regard plein d'admiration.

"**T'as enfin décidé de m'écouter"**

Il hocha la tête rapidement.

* * *

Gajeel regarda curieusement sa main; elle était gris métallique, dure comme l'acier, et ses doigts s'allongeaient en griffes aiguisées.

"**Gihi! Tu vois, c'est déjà un début!**"

Metalicana semblait heureux que ses efforts aient porté leurs fruits, même si ce n'était que si peu. D'ailleurs, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu heureux, c'était un peu bizarre, déjà le dragon ne cessait d'être agressif ou froid alors le voir sourire, et puis justement, le sourire d'un dragon ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'à autre chose. Enfin, ça restait amusant... Son rire aussi l'était.

"**Rire stupide.**"

"**Répète un peu pour voir, sale mioche!**"

L'ébène ne répondit pas, il était trop fatigué pour ça, cette journée l'avait épuisé. Et puis, il avait faim aussi. Comme si le dragon avait entendu ses pensées, il lui tendit quelque chose à manger... Enfin, certainement...

"**Des boulons?**"

"**Les métaux devraient te régénérer plus rapidement.**"

Il disait ça comme si c'était tout à fait normal de se nourrir de ce genre de chose... Gajeel le regarda suspicieusement le dragon avant de mordre dans le morceau de fer. Il pâlit aussitôt posant sa main sur sa bouche alors qu'un filet de sang coulait déjà jusqu'à son menton. S'ensuivit alors d'un grand cri de douleur.

* * *

Le jour venait de se lever il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça, mais les murs brillaient déjà à cause de la lumière. Gajeel encore couché observa autour de lui. Metalicana lui avait dit que cette grotte se trouvait dans la montagne de fer, c'était pour ça que les murs étaient recouverts de métal. C'était vraiment beau...

Il jeta un coup au dragon encore assoupi, il aurait fait peur à n'importe qui, c'était évident. Mais plus Gajeel en tout cas. Ses écailles par exemple, il avait cru au départ qu'elles étaient noires ou gris foncé, mais sous la lumière, elles rayonnaient elles aussi. Ce scintillement semblait adoucir le "monstre", encore un peu, il aurait pu le comparer à une fée, mais jamais, il ne lui aurait avoué...

Doucement, il se releva et sortit de la pièce pour s'enfoncer dans le dédale de couloirs. Une envie comme ça, peut-être mais il savait qu'il y avait une bibliothèque dans une des pièces. Metalicana restait quelqu'un de très intelligent, malgré son côté agressif, qui appréciait toujours de lire de temps à autre alors il avait décidé d'installer une commode pour contenir ses livres.

Une fois devant le meuble, il chercha un livre qu'il puisse lire sans qu'il ne soit trop difficile à comprendre. Il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait.

Un conte de fées?

Définitivement, Metalicana n'était pas une si mauvaise personne.

* * *

Un coup de poing en acier s'écrasa contre l'arbre à sa portée qui ne lui avait pourtant rien demandé et les coups continuèrent de s'abattre contre le bois, finissant par le fendre. Gajeel prit un air supérieur, il s'était vraiment renforcé, à force d'entrainement, bien que sa magie ne soit pas encore très développée. Il pouvait désormais détruire... des arbrisseaux! Il pouvait maintenant essayer de s'attaquer aux vrais arbres... Enfin, peut-être qu'un peu d'entrainement ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Il avait hâte de devenir aussi fort que le dragon. Son rugissement avait été incroyable, il avait vraiment été impressionné et pouvait encore voir sa trajectoire où la nature repoussait peu à peu. Et dire qu'il avait été incapable de faire face à quelques petits monstres. C'était vraiment embarrassant.

D'ailleurs, ces monstres, ils ne s'approchaient pas de la clairière et puis ils avaient certainement bien raison. Mais, il y pensait des fois... Se battre contre une vraie personne, bon, ce n'était peut-être que des animaux mais... Il regrettait de s'être montré aussi faible quand Metalicana était venu le sauver, il voulait lui montrer que lui aussi pouvait être puissant...

Le dragon observait de loin le petit sans que celui-ci ne le remarque. Il venait d'arrêter de s'entraîner pour laisser planer son regard sur la forêt. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent avant que celui-ci ne s'élance à l'intérieur.

Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de lui passer par la tête?! Est-ce qu'il ne réfléchirait jamais avant d'agir?!

Il soupira longuement. Cette fois-ci, il pourrait toujours courir s'il comptait sur lui pour venir le chercher. Vraiment, il y était allé de lui-même alors il n'avait qu'à prendre ses responsabilités en main. Et, il avait intérêt à rentrer sauf, hors de question d'avoir un mort sur la conscience. Et, non, il n'était pas inquiet, il espérait juste que si le petit décidait de jouer à n'importe quelle aventure dans la forêt, il s'en sorte sans trop de mal.

Le temps défila lentement... La nuit venait de tomber, Metalicana attendait devant la grotte... Peut-être que Gajeel allait enfin revenir. Ah, non, il ne s'inquiétait vraiment pas, mais il fallait bien qu'il le remette à sa place en lui disant -pardon hurlant- qu'il y avait des certaines heures à respecter pour rentrer. Mais, apparemment, ça ne semblait vraiment pas dérangé le petit, qui avait décidé de rester caché le plus longtemps possible.

Le dragon retourna dans la grotte énervé, tant pis pour lui!

"**Je suis rentré!**"

Il se détourna aussitôt pour tomber sur Gajeel souriant et sans blessures, mis à part un bleu qui ornait sa joue. Il allait bien...

"**Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es partis comme ça?**"

L'ébène se tendit. Il aurait dû y penser, il aurait du savoir que Metalicana ne le prendrait pas de la meilleure des façons s'il apprenait qu'il était parti sans rien dire. Il valait mieux assumer ses conséquences maintenant.

"**Je pensais pouvoir m'entraîner dans la forêt...**"

Au contraire de ce qu'il pensait, il ne réussit pas à élever la voix, ni à s'énerver réellement. En fait, il était vraiment soulagé.

"**Et, donc..? Tu penses t'être amélioré?**"

Gajeel releva la tête fier de lui.

"**Bien sûr! J'ai dû me battre contre cent monstres, alors...**"

"**Ouai, je vois...**" soupira-t-il, finalement il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

"**Tu ne me crois pas!?**"

"**À ton avis.**"

"**Tu devrais!**"

Metalicana fit un geste de patte signifiant clairement son désintérêt pour cette discussion. Gajeel grogna de son côté. Pff! Il pouvait bien ne pas la croire, mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait lui faire avouer qu'en réalité en voyant les montres il avait pris ses jambes à son cou, et que son bleu n'était que dû à une chute dans sa course folle.

* * *

Metalicana donna un coup vers Gajeel qu'il évita difficilement. Il fronça les sourcils. Un autre coup, cette fois-ci il ne pût esquiver et s'étala au sol. Il geignit par terre, pas qu'il se soit vraiment fait mal, juste pour signifier son ennuie.

"**Gamin, est-ce que tu vois devant toi au moins?**"

Ah oui, il pouvait bien râler de se faire battre à chaque fois, mais si les cheveux qui couvraient ses yeux, justement, n'étaient pas là, il aurait déjà bien plus de chance de ne pas se faire toucher par ses coups. Mais quand on restait idiots! Il refusait à chaque fois qu'on ne pose qu'un doigt sur sa crinière, phobie bizarre.

"**Je vois très bien!**"

"**T'as trop d'cheveux, tu vois que dalle et tu penses pouvoir combattre correctement?**"

Gajeel gonfla les joues.

"**Et, tu comptes faire comment pour les enlever**"

Il leva la patte vers le gamin dans un mouvement significatif. Oh, non! Ça lui plaisait pas du tout. Dans la seconde qui suivait il avait déjà fui.

Il l'avait finalement attrapé. À bout, d'souffle Gajeel avait fini par se rendre, alors que son maître n'avait cessé de le poursuivre.

"**S'il te plait, me coupe pas les cheveux**" supplia-t-il une dernière fois

Le dragon soupira, qu'est-ce qu'il ferait pas juste pour qu'on ne touche pas à ses cheveux. Les humains étaient définitivement incompréhensibles. Bien malgré tout, il le relâcha avant de prendre une courte et plate barre d'acier et de la tordre pour faire en sorte qu'elle soit légèrement arrondie.

Gajeel le regarda faire, curieux, et le laissa placer la barre métallique dans les cheveux. Comme un serre-tête?

"**Si tu veux pas les couper, garde au moins ça que tu puisses voir quelque chose.**"

"**J'peux pas garder ça! C'est un truc de fille!**" s'écria-t-il, ses joues prenant une teinte carmin.

"**Mais non...**" souffla l'autre, quelque peu fatigué de la course-poursuite. "**Tu ressembles à une crevette comme ça.**"

"**Hein? Mais j'ai rien à voir avec ça!**"

"**Bah, une crevette, c'est mignon...**"

Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait pas raconter pour que le petit puisse garder cette chose sur sa tête.

"**Je suis pas mignon!**"

Il ne retira néanmoins pas le serre-tête. Enfin, en tout cas, pas dans l'heure qui suivait...

* * *

Gajeel regarda son reflet dans un morceau d'acier, ouai, ses dents étaient bien plus pointues. À force de mâcher des boulons et autres choses dans le genre, et puis maintenant il aimait même en manger alors heureusement qu'il pouvait les mâcher parce qu'il se souvenait bien de sa première expérience , il ne voulait pas la réitérer.

Il savait mieux maîtriser sa magie depuis le temps, pas autant que Metalicana, mais il pouvait au moins créer des piliers avec ses bras. Il avait quand même fait beaucoup de progrès.

Il regarda le dragon plus loin, occupé à écrire quelque chose. Il avait pensé que c'était toujours étrange qu'avec des mains aussi grandes, il puisse tenir un pinceau qu'il aurait aisément détruit avec un seul de ses doigts. Il s'approcha de lui pour voir ce qu'il rédigeait, c'était écrit dans sa langue de dragon. Metalicana lui avait bien appris quelques mots de son langage, mais ce qu'il voyait sous ses yeux était bien trop complexe pour être traduit.

Gajeel s'appuya sur sa patte, et ce dernier le laissa faire, observant encore le pinceau s'agiter.

"**Tu sais, j'aimerais être aussi fort que toi**"

Metalicana ne répondit pas, de toute façon le petit venait de s'endormir. Il savait bien qu'il s'était attaché à lui, et bien qu'il s'était toujours dit le contraire, lui aussi l'appréciait. Ça n'allait vraiment pas, qu'allait-il lui dire quand il partirait?

* * *

Metalicana chercha Gajeel du regard, il avait de nouveau disparu. Tant pis pour sa sieste, il allait devoir le chercher. Finalement, il ne mit pas trop de temps à le retrouver, avec le bordel qu'il faisait. Il le retrouva assis par terre en train de faire il ne savait quoi.

"**Pourquoi tu fais autant de bruit?**"

Le gamin se tourna vers lui, rayonnant. Il tendit alors les bras pour lui monter ce qu'il avait dans les mains. La chose miaula alors que le dragon le scruta sous tous les angles possibles. Ne voyant pas vraiment de réponse de la part de l'observateur il se décida à lui expliquer ce qu'était que cette chose...

"**C'est un chat**" expliqua-t-il toujours aussi souriant.

"**Je sais très bien ce que c'est! Je me demandais juste pourquoi il était ici.**"

Gajeel pencha la tête de côté, une moue interrogative sur le visage.

"**Pourquoi il devrait pas être ici?**"

Metalicana s'en alla sans la moindre explication, il avait bien décidé de l'appeler pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait, mais laissa tomber rapidement quand il ne reçut aucune réponse. Il préféra revenir à son occupation première... Jouer avec le chat qui miaulait pour attirer son attention.

De son côté, le dragon était plongé dans ses pensées. Cet animal n'avait réellement rien à faire, une chose aussi petite n'aurait pas pu survivre seul près de cette forêt, il lui aurait fallu quelque chose lui permettant d'éloigner les monstres de la forêt. Autrement dit, il y avait de nouveau de la vie derrière les bois.

Il sentit son cœurse serrer. Si les humains étaient de retour... Gajeel partirait avec eux, n'est-ce pas?

* * *

Gajeel était encore en train de jouer avec la "bestiole" dans son coin. Le dragon soupira; depuis qu'il l'avait vu, Gajeel ne s'en était pas séparé et la petite bête ne semblait pas décidée à partir non plus. Bon, après tout, ça lui importait peu, comme ça il ne serait pas tenté d'aller de l'autre côté de la forêt, bien qu'il n'ait jamais réussi à la traverser. Mais, ça place n'était-elle justement pas de l'autre côté?

L'ébène se tourna vers lui quand il l'entendit soupirer. Metalicana semblait quelque peu étrange depuis qu'il avait trouvé le chat. Il soupirait souvent et ne lui avait même pas hurlé dessus. Ce pourrait-il que...?

"**Metalicana, tu es jaloux?**"

"**Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi.**"

Il n'avait même pas haussé le ton. Vraiment bizarre. Gajeel ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça et pourtant, ils avaient passé un bout de temps ensemble quand même. Il ne s'en préoccupa pas plus -après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire- et se retourna à nouveau jusqu'à ce que la voix du dragon ne s'élève à nouveau.

"**Tu sais...**" commença Metalicana "**On ne peut plus vraiment faire confiance à qui que ce soit ces temps-ci... Comme ces humains de ton village qui t'avaient abandonné... Alors, j'aimerais que tu deviennes assez fort, comme ça tu pourras toujours te débrouiller seul si un jour tu retournes là-bas...**"

Gajeel écarquilla les yeux. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, pourquoi parlait-il de ça d'un coup? Il n'avait quand même pas prévu de l'abandonner à son tour?

"**Tu voudrais... que je parte, c'est ça?**"

Le dragon soupira à nouveau. Bien sûr que non, il ne le voulait pas. Il s'y était vraiment attaché à ce gamin et il n'aurait vraiment pas voulu en être séparé. Mais, il ne pouvait décidément pas rester dans cette situation.

"**Tu es humain, tu sais, et même si les autres humains ne sont pas tous dignes de confiance, tu devras un jour retourner avec eux.**"

"**Alors, je ne veux plus être un humain!**"

Metalicana, à son tour écarquilla les yeux, pour voir un Gajeel bras croisés le regarder droit dans les yeux. Mais, il se laissa rapidement guider par la colère.

"**Ne sois pas stupide! C'est impossible!**"

"**Tu l'as dit toi-même! Ils m'ont laissé ici, ils n'ont même pas essayé de revenir ici pour savoir s'il y avait le moindre survivant! Je...**" Il baissa les yeux "**Maintenant, c'est toi ma famille...**"

Cette fois-ci, il avait réellement fini par le surprendre. Il ne s'imaginait pas qu'il représentait ce genre de chose pour Gajeel. Il sourit doucement en rigolant un peu.

"**Je ne suis vraiment pas l'image du père parfait, hein.**"

"**Tu te trompes...**" Gajeel regardait encore le sol "**Toi, tu ne m'as pas laissé là-bas. C'est suffisant pour être un bon père, non?**"

Un sanglot s'éleva dans l'air, et Metalicana posa gentiment sa patte sur la tête de l'enfant.

"**Et, toi, tu n'es peut être pas un si mauvais fils.**"

* * *

Gajeel était dehors avec le chat qu'il avait trouvé. Il avait remarqué que l'animal lui rapportait ce qu'il lui lançait, c'était un peu étrange qu'il agisse comme un chien, mais peu importe, ça restait amusant. Et puis, dans un sens, c'était adorable, regarder la bouille que faisait cette petite chose à chaque fois qu'il lui rapportait la petite branche lancé. Vraiment, il ne pouvait pas s'en lasser...

Alors que l'ébène lançait à nouveau la branche, le chat s'arrêta soudainement pour courir vers la forêt. Le chat... dans la forêt... Gajeel retint de justesse un cri. Il ne survivrait jamais là-dedans! Il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose! Mais... Oh! Et puis pas le temps de réfléchir! Il s'élança à son tour dans la forêt.

Il continua de s'enfoncer dans la forêt sombre. Il n'avait pas peur, pas du tout. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ça, il fallait qu'il sauve le chat. Les frissons et les tremblements de ses jambes n'étaient que dû à la fraîcheur des bois. Et, en plus, il faisait réellement froid! De plus, il y avait vraiment des bruits bizarres. Mais pas le temps de s'inquiéter pour ça, il fallait qu'il continue... pour le... Était-ce déjà la sortie là-bas?

En effet, la lumière, au loin, était plus présente, il devait déjà être arrivé au bout sans avoir fait attention au temps. Tant mieux, il n'aurait supporté resté plus longtemps ici. Il n'avait qu'à faire une pause et reprendre ses recherches plus tard.

Il arriva enfin à la sortie de cette maudite forêt après avoir poussé branches et buissons qui bouchaient son passage. Gajeel resta figé quand il vit ce qu'il y avait devant lui.

Le village avait été reconstruit.

Il attendit quelques instants avant de finalement se décider à mettre les pieds dans ce qui avait été son village. Tout avait été refait, comme si rien ne s'était produit ici. Et puis, surtout, il y avait des humains dans dans les rues, des gens comme lui, vivant.

"**Gajeel!**"

Une femme s'élança vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, se laissant faire. Il ne la connaissait pas, alors pourquoi?

"**Oh mon Dieu! Je suis tellement heureuse! Je pensais que tu était mort après que le dragon ait attaqué le village! Je... Tu te souviens de moi? Je...**"

Gajeel la repoussa loin de lui. Le dragon qui avait attaqué le village? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire? Est-ce qu'elle voulait dire que Metalicana...?

"**Metalicana n'aurait pas fait ça! Il n'aurait jamais pu! Il ne...**"

Il s'arrêta dans ses paroles. Bien sûr que si, il aurait pu. La femme souriait doucement, voulant le rassurer.

"**Ne t'en fais pas, le dragon est parti.**"

Elle venait de tourner le couteau dans la plaie. Gajeel ne put le supporter, il était déjà parti. Il voulait que Metalicana lui explique, qu'il lui dise qu'il n'y était pour rien dans cette histoire, qu'il n'avait pas détruit son village, que ce n'était pas par sa faute qu'il s'était retrouvé abandonné.

Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans la forêt à nouveau. Il voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé. Qu'on lui dise ce que Metalicana n'a rien à voir. Maintenant des sanglots s'élevaient dans l'air alors qu'il continuait de courir. Le chemin lui semblait même plus long qu'avant, mais il ne s'y attarda pas. Il devait retourner voir Metalicana.

Il continua à courir... Et chuta. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment pour ça. Il devait se relever et continuer de courir. Mais à peine se redressa-t-il qu'il sentit une douleur au niveau de sa cheville, il ne pouvait même pas la poser par terre. Pourquoi? Il voulait juste savoir ce qui s'était passé. L'ébène réussit à se poser contre un arbre. Peut-être que s'il attendait un peu, il pourrait continuer sa route plus tard sans que sa cheville ne le fasse trop souffrir.

Metalicana.

Il priait pour ce que cette femme a dit soit faux. Il ne put empêcher quelques larmes de couler à nouveau.

Gajeel releva la tête soudainement. Il avait entendu quelque chose près de lui. Il y avait quelque chose. Ses soupçons se confirmèrent quand il vit les buissons non de lui. Et avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, deux monstres sortaient des branchages se jetaient sur lui.

Il réussit bien malgré tout à esquiver en transformer son bras en un pilier d'acier. Mais les bêtes revinrent à la charge, toutes griffes dehors et Gajeel se contenta de les repousser avec son pilier à nouveau. À cause de sa cheville, il ne pouvait pas vraiment se déplacer et devait utiliser son pilier pour se défendre. Cette technique fonctionnait pour l'instant mais combien de temps allait-il rester comme ça, ça ne durerait pas éternellement.

Ça mit bien moins de temps qu'il le pensait. Alors qu'il repoussait un des monstres avec son attaque, l'autre en avait profité pour attraper son bras, non transformé, pour la mordre comme s'il comptait la dévorer. Il ne put pas se retenir alors qu'il hurlait à la mort, espérant sincèrement que Metalicana arrive.

Il sembla presque perdre conscience quand le dragon arriva pour propulser les monstres au loin, ceux-ci n'étant apparemment pas effrayés se jetèrent sur lui.

Gajeel ne voyait plus clairement, la douleur étant trop présente alors qu'il tenait son bras maintenant en sang, il n'arrivait même plus à se concentrer sur ce qui se déroulait devant lui. Il reprit conscience quand une patte se posa sur son épaule.

"**Ne t'en fais pas... Nous allons rentrer maintenant.**"

L'ébène se releva comme il put pour faire face à Metalicana. Sa cheville toujours douloureuse il dut finalement se résoudre à s'accrocher aux écailles du dragon pour rester debout. Il voulait encore... savoir pour avant, il savait que ce n'était pas le moment, mais...

"Est-ce que c'est toi qui as détruit mon village?"

Metalicana, pour une fois, avait l'air vraiment désolé. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Gajeel pour comprendre et de fondre en larmes à nouveau.

Pourquoi avait-il fait ça? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas laissé mourir? Pourquoi l'avait-il gardé auprès de lui si longtemps? Alors qu'il avait détruit son village!

Il lui avait dit de ne faire confiance à personne, parce que c'était lui qui n'était pas digne de confiance?

Il était fatigué de tout ça. Il ne voulait pas y croire. Il voulait avoir rêvé de tout ça, que ce ne soit qu'une illusion.

"**Je suis vraiment désolé... Gajeel...**"

* * *

Gajeel se réveilla les yeux encore rouges de la journée d'avant, son bras était bandé, sa cheville ne lui faisait plus mal. Il ne se souvenait pas être revenu ici. Il avait sûrement dû s'endormir et Metalicana l'avait ramené.

Metalicana.

Il n'y croyait toujours pas, c'était quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas pensé être possible.

Il soupira et se leva. Le dragon n'était pas dans la grotte. Tant mieux, qu'aurait-il fait sinon?

L'ébène se dirigea vers la sortie mais quelque chose attira son attention. Il y avait un bout de papier par terre. Il hésita et prit finalement ce qui, en fait, semblait être une lettre. En la déplia et fit tomber quelque chose au sol, un piercing? Le prenant dans sa main en l'observant sous tous les angles possibles, il finit par lire la lettre.

Après quelques secondes de lecture, il serra la lettre dans sa paume, empêchant ses larmes de couler. Non, il était fort, il n'allait quand même pas pleurer à nouveau. Il courut à l'extérieur avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

"**Dragon stupide! Tu verras bien si je n'essayerais pas de te retrouver!**"

Il rigola faiblement alors que ces yeux brillaient et qu'il regardait la lettre entre ses mains.

_Gajeel,_

_Je sais bien que je pars brusquement, mais je n'ai pas vraiment pu faire autrement. Sincèrement, j'aurais voulu rester encore un peu auprès de toi, mais il y a des choses auxquelles on ne pas échapper, même pas moi. Je sais aussi qu'il y a des choses dont j'aurai dû te parler, mais, il était tard, je ne pouvais décidément pas te dire ça maintenant. Je n'aurais pas voulu te blesser, bien que ce soit quand même le cas, parce que j'ai vraiment fini par m'attacher à toi, alors que je n'aurai jamais pensé pouvoir être capable d'apprécier qui que ce soit. Te rends-tu comptes de ce que tu m'as fait? Me rendre sentimentale, moi? Mais, il faut dire qu'il y avait vraiment de quoi, tu es certainement une des meilleures choses qui me soient arrivées d'avoir. Je suis réellement heureux de t'avoir rencontré. Alors, je t'en prie, n'essaye pas de me retrouver et devient quelqu'un de fort. Tu n'auras qu'à porter ce piercing quand tu auras gagné en puissance, je pense que tu n'hésiteras pas à en rajouter plusieurs, n'est-ce pas? Comme cela, si un jour, nous nous revoyons, on pourra se battre et voir si tu es bien devenu aussi fort que moi._

_J'espère te croiser à nouveau, Metalicana_

Gajeel sourit fortement cette fois.

"**Gihi! Je compte bien devenir aussi fort que toi! Tu verras bien combien de piercing j'aurai quand je serais plus fort!**"

* * *

Metalicana continua d'avancer. Il soupira un instant. Finalement, il allait vraiment lui manquer.

Est-ce qu'il était vraiment en train de pleurer?

* * *

**Re-coucou! :3**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié la lecture.**

**Bon, je sais les perso' sont peut-être OOC, mais Gajeel est un enfant, alors, et Metalicana, on le connaît pas vraiment alors...**

**Et puis bon, je sais que les dragons ont disparu comme ça, sans prévenir, mais je voulais vraiment finir sur un bon point et puis, j'l'aime bien cette lettre... Elle m'a fait pleurer quand je l'ai écrit! (La meuf tellement émotive qui pleure même devant ses propres textes...)**

**Bref, je pense que vous avez remarqué que j'ai laissé plein d'indices sur le comportement futur de Gajeel, mais ça voit tellement, c'est même pas des indices! Enfin, j'voulais dire ça pour justement dire, que j'ai faits un ch'tit peu de romance futur qu'existe même pas encore à cet âge-là, bref, j'ai fait un tout, tout, petit GaLe... D'ordinaire, je suis plus dans le YAOIIIII! Mais, faut pas croire que j'aime pas l'het', d'ailleurs, j'aime bien ce couple.**

**Et, puis pour la femme que rencontre Gajeel, au départ, elle n'est là que pour annoncer la "nouvelle", mais j'aime bien penser que c'est sa mère... Enfin, après, vous pouvez le voir comme vous voulez, hein...**

**Bon, en tout cas, j'ai essayé de faire quelque chose de touchant et d'amusant -et aussi, un peu triste- alors vous pouvez me dire si j'ai réussi en review ;3**  
**Et puis, je compte peut-être faire le même style de fic avec Wendy, alors laissez-moi vos avis ;3**  
**Oui, je veux des reviews, ces deux phrases le montrent clairement...**

**Enfin bref, merci d'avoir lu!**

**Et à la prochaine! :3**

**(Ces notes sont vraiment trop longues... Enfin...)**


End file.
